Why her
by Chargedlion
Summary: Riley's being cyber bullied and Maya doesn't understand why, but all she could do was get here for her, she promised. (now edited)
1. Chapter 1

Nobody should hate Riley, ever. She's a amazing person and deserves everything good in life. But not everyone agrees. Maya didn't understand why it had to be Riley; why it was her people liked to pick on. Riley meant everything to her, why'd it have to be her?

This is about Riley's bully story and the friendship like no other.

* * *

Riley was always super perky, which Maya had no problem with. But suddenly she seemed less excited about things; less happy. Maya could tell she was _trying_ to smile but Maya could see past it. She knew something was wrong. She would ask Riley if something was wrong but she would just shrug and say that she was fine. When Riley invited Maya over, she knew that right then is when she would get Riley to tell her what's wrong.

* * *

At first, they talked and laughed about the usual things, but Maya's face suddenly grew serious. "I know something's wrong, you've been acting different. Please tell me what's up."

Riley lowered her head. "I'm fine Maya."

Maya tucked her hand under Riley's chin and replied in a warning tone, " _Riley_ , tell me what's wrong."

Riley looked up at her as tears filled her eyes. "You can't tell anyone and you can't go crazy..."

Maya nodded. "Deal, now what's bothering you?"

Riley took a deep breath and said under her breath, "I'm... being cyber bullied."

Maya raised her eyebrows in surprise and worry. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Riles." She embraced Riley tightly as her friend cried into her shoulder.

"Don't try and do anything about it, you won't be able to. Please just be there for me," Riley whispered.

Maya bit her lip. "Fine, but if it gets worse you need to tell me."

Riley nodded a little. "Thanks Maya, I will. I love you."

"I love you too," Maya whispered in her ear. She then kissed the side of her head and continued, "I'll always be there for you."

Riley nuzzled against Maya's cheek. "Me too."

That's how it was for about a week. Maya would come over to Riley's apartment and would cuddle with her and remind her how much she loved her.

Riley kept receiving text messages from a blocked number but she never showed them to Maya.

It was hard for Maya not to do something about this but she kept her promise and continued to be there for her.

Today had been an especially hard day for Riley. As soon as Maya came in though the window, Riley leaped up on her; wrapping her legs around Maya waist.

Maya was caught off guard, but still managed to catch her and hold her close.

"They said you hated me!" Riley cried out.

"You know I love you...,"Maya replied softly. Maya wondered who this person was and how they also knew about her. She hated that this was happening to Riley but all she could do was comfort here. Maya walked over to Riley's bed and set Riley down. She then sat next to her and put her on her lap. Maya kissed her on the cheek then nuzzle the same spot. She was going to be there for her 'til the end of the line.


	2. I'll always love you

"Riley," Maya whispered in her ear, "What are they saying to you besides that I apparently hate you?"

Riley looked away."I don't wanna talk about it."

Maya didn't push any further. She understood.

Riley looked into Maya's eyes, finding comfort in them.

Maya smiled warmly, then softly asked,"Are you okay, Riles?"

Riley shook her head. "I'm really tired, Maya..."

Maya smiled a little and got Riley off of her lap.

Riley laid back in her bed and sighed.

Maya got beside her and softly kissed her on the forehead. "I'm right here, Riles."

Riley leaned into her friend and replied in the same, genuine tone, "Thanks, Maya." Riley fell asleep in Maya's arms, but Maya stayed awake.

She couldn't sleep, Riley was in pain. Maya heard Riley phone ding, indicating that there was a text message. Even though Riley told her not to, if that was the bully, Maya needs to find out. Maya carefully untangled herself from Riley and got up, trying not to wake her. She then slowly walked over to Riley's phone to see if it was from the bully. Sure enough, it was from a blocked number. The text read,

 _'She doesn't like you, she never did. Nobody ever did.'_

Maya's heart hurt. Riley didn't deserve any of this. She looked over at her peaceful sleeping friend with a sad smile. It pained her that someone would hate Riley. She decided simply to cuddle with Riley again, being that there was nothing she could do. She careful got into the bed again and gently kissed Riley's cheek. "I'm sorry this is happening to you..." Luckily, she didn't wake her up by doing this. She took Riley hand and continued, "But I'll always love you, I promise." She thought she felt Riley squeezed her hand but she put it off as her Imagination. Maya leaned against Riley's cheek and ended up falling asleep next to her.

Riley woke up with a start, which startled Maya.

Maya looked up at her and noticed a scared look on her face. A nightmare, it has to be. "Are you okay, Riles?" Maya asked softly.

Riley shook her head."It was bad Maya..."

Maya smiled sympathetically, then leaned in and softly kissed her forehead. "I know, Riley, I know. You're gonna be okay," Maya whispered in her ear.

Riley snuggled into her, trying really hard not to cry.

Maya held her close and hummed quietly, then kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too... so much. These texts are hard to deal with, Peaches..."

Maya hugged her closer. "You have me, I'll always be there to protect you."

Riley smiled a little. "Thanks, Maya."

Maya smiled back and rested her chin on top of Riley's head. "No problem." She started running her fingers through Riley's hair as she thought about if she should tell her about the text she had read. She decided not to because then Riley could possibly be mad at her for reading her texts.

Meanwhile, Riley was thinking about if she should tell Maya what the person was saying to her. She didn't want to tell her because she knew Maya was really protective. But was that really a bad thing? "Maya?"

"Yeah, honey? "Maya replied softly.

Riley took a deep breath, then muttered, "I think I should show you the texts..."

Maya was surprised that Riley was actually going to show her because Riley never wanted her to worry. Maya lifted her chin off of Riley's head, then promised, "We can get through this. Together."

Riley nodded slowly and got out of her bed. She walked over to her phone and brought it back to Maya. Riley sighed and said, "Here. Just promise you won't go crazy."

Maya sighed. "Fine, I promise I won't go crazy."

Riley showed her where the texts were, then sat down next to her, saying nothing.

Maya began looking at the texts and was hurt by what they were saying.

 _"You're nothing more than an annoying little nobody."_

 _"You're just a brat who gets everything she wants."_

 _"You're not appreciative of what you have. You're not worthy."_

 _"Your family doesn't love you."_

 _"Your best friend doesn't even love you."_

"Oh, Riles," Maya breathed out in shock.

Riley looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Maya gently kissed both of her cheeks, then whispered, "Your family loves you... I love you. You're not a brat, you're are an amazing person."

Riley leaned against her shoulder. "How do you know?"

Maya smiled a little. "Because I've known you since forever and I know you better than anyone. Besides, don't you think I'd know if I loved you or not?"


	3. Because I love you

Maya gently brushed the tears from Riley face and continued, "And because I love you, I tell you the truth. I would never lie to you, so I'm not lying about the fact that people love you. You can't let something like this get to you."

Riley looked at her with adoring eyes. "You really mean that?"

Maya nodded. "Of course I mean it, I care about you."

Riley placed a hand on Maya's cheek and kissed the other one. "I love you, Maya," she whispered next to her cheek.

Maya leaned against her and smiled a soft smile. "I love you too." The two of them didn't want to move after that, suddenly feeling like they were the only two people in the world. Maya brushed her fingers through Riley's dark hair and hummed softly.

Riley touched her forehead to Maya's and sighed.

Maya brought her other hand up to Riley's cheek and ran her fingers across it.

Riley giggled a little, Maya's fingers having slightly tickled her skin.

Maya smiled at her friend and nudge her with her nose, then whispered, "I'm staying with you tonight, I won't leave this time."

Riley looked up at her. "You don't need to stay."

Maya pulled back. "I want to," she firmly stated.

Riley searched Maya's eyes and saw that she was being one hundred percent serious. Riley nuzzled against her cheek and whispered, "Thanks, Peaches..."

Maya grinned. "Anytime. Now...do you intend to tell anyone else about this or just me?"

Riley shook her head. "I don't want anyone else to worry about me."

Maya sighed. "Ok then...I guess that makes sense."

Riley just looked at her, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, Maya," Riley finally replied.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"For bringing you into this mess... I don't want you to worry."

Maya's expression softened. "It's alright, I'm going to continue to be there for you."

Riley smiled a little. "You don't have to be, but thanks anyway."

Riley heard her phone receive a text and she sighed. She knew that had to be the bully. Sure enough, it was, but Maya was going to be here with her this time.

Maya held her hand and moved her thumb in a circle on the back of it. Riley sighed and looked at the text. It said,

 _"You're hated by a lot of people, so stop thinking that everyone likes you._ "

Riley looked at Maya and Maya nuzzled into her cheek. Riley nuzzled back and sighed. She knew that Maya loved her, but these texts were really getting to her.

Maya, who was still nuzzled against Riley's cheek, whispered, "It didn't say you were hated by everyone, so people still love you..."

Riley couldn't help but smile a little. "You're not helping, Maya..."

Maya smiled back and playfully nudged her. "You smiled though, I'm counting that as a win."

Riley laughed. "Fine, it's a win." She had already almost forgotten about the bully.

Maya had just made everything better. Maya scooted back from Riley and asked, "So what do you want to do then?"

Riley replied, "I dunno, I just want to be with you."

Maya sighed and complied. "Alright, come here."

Riley jumped into her arms with such force it knocked both friends backward onto the bed. They landed in a fit of laugher with Riley on top of Maya.

Maya ran the back of her fingers along Riley's cheek and smiled at her.

Riley smiled back and gently kissed her on the cheek, then, remaining on top of Maya, cuddled into her.

Maya laughed and hugged her back. "Is this seriously all you want to do? I mean, I love you and I love doing this, but I was hoping to actually, you know, do something..."

Riley looked at her, then got off, flustered. "Really, Maya? I'm too upset to do anything can't you see that?!"

Maya immediately regretted saying anything. "I... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry," Maya stuttered.

Riley looked at her for a moment, then replied, "Just go."

Maya's eyes widened. "No, I promised I would stay!"

Riley lowered her eyebrows. "You aren't helping anymore, so just go."

Maya grew sad as she got up and left through the window. She had messed up badly.


	4. Cuddles to forget

Riley got another text soon after Maya left and she was almost certain it was from the bully. But Riley was wrong, it was from Maya. It said,

 _"I love you, okay? Don't forget it."_

Riley suddenly felt regret. She had told the only person who knew about the bully to leave. Maya loved her, she knew that. All Maya wanted to do was do something besides cuddling and she should've just listened. Riley fell forward and sighed into her pillow. She got mad over something so stupid.

Meanwhile, Maya was back at her apartment and was wondering what she should do. She texted Riley because she didn't want her friend to be hurting when she wasn't there. She still regretted saying anything. Maya leaned her forehead against the wall and tried not to cry. Riley was her everything, and she was hurting. She should'nt have done that, she had to do something. a few tears ran down her face as she whispered, "I love you, Riles..."

Riley was so mad at herself. She loved Maya with all of her heart. She had to do something. She didn't want to just sit here and be sad, she wanted to take action. She finally just decided to text back.

 _"I can't forget it. I love you so much, Peaches. Please come back, I need you."_

When Maya received that text she was happy but was also hurt. Happy because Riley wasn't mad anymore, hurt because Riley didn't sound like she was doing well. She dropped everything and quickly set off to Riley's apartment again.

When Maya got there, Riley immediately noticed and became really happy. Maya came in through the window, so Riley came over to and hugged her tightly.

Maya hugged her back. "I'm so sorry, Riles..."

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Riley mumbled into her shoulder.

Maya relaxed into Riley's arms. "I was a bad friend..."

"You weren't," Riley replied comfortingly. "You've been nothing but good to me."

Maya let her go and stepped back. "Did you get any more texts?"

Riley shook her head and smiled. Maya was good at changing the subject. "No, the only text I got was from you."

Maya smiled and kissed Riley on the cheek. "Good." Riley gave her a fond look. "So, what do you want to do?"

Maya looked at her. "Even though I said before I didn't want to, now I kind of _do_ want to cuddle."

Riley laughed. Well okay then." Riley sat down on her bed and Maya got up next to her.

Maya nuzzled into her cheek and whispered, "I'm still sorry."

Riley kissed her on the temple. "It's alright."

Maya melted at the kiss which made Riley laughed.

Riley layed down next to her and pressed her forehead against Maya's cheek.

Maya smiled and leaned into it. Just being with her best friend was everything she wanted and more.

Riley laughed. "For someone who didn't want to do this before, you sure are enjoying this."

Maya blushed. "You know I like it when we do this, you're warm."

Riley laughed again and wrapped her arms loosely around Maya's waist.

Maya kissed her on the forehead. "Now I wish I didn't reject this earlier..."

Riley smiled. "Honestly, me too. This is... nice."

Maya nodded and ran the back of her hand across Riley's cheek.

Riley giggled and pecked her on the cheek. It was all cuddles and giggles until Riley heard her phone ding. Another text.

Maya pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Let's just ignore it. I'm here for you."

Riley nodded and hid under Maya's chin.

Maya nuzzled her and sighed. She really did mean it: she was going to be there for her as long as she needed to.

"Thank you for always being there for me...," Riley whispered.

Maya smiled a little. "Always."


	5. Maya's dream

Riley ended up falling asleep again in Maya's arms.

Maya nuzzled her against her cheek then softly kissed her on the forehead.

Riley smiled in her sleep which, in turn, made Maya smile.

Maya was afraid to move, not wanting to wake Riley. So she stayed put, cuddled closely to her.

Riley instinctively tucked her head under Maya's chin and sighed softly.

Maya snuggled further into her and ended up also falling asleep. She dreamed of Riley's bully.

 _"your life isn't all fun in games princess, learn that or your never be anything." A dark figure sneered as it typed that out and sent it to innocence Riley._

 _Maya tried to yell out, 'You can't do this!' but as much as she tried, she couldn't speak. She wanted to scream and beat the crap out of the person but she couldn't, nor would Dorothy inside of her let that happen._

 _The figure turned to her, but she couldn't make out who it was. The figure then whispered, "You can't protect her forever."_

 _Her eyes widen as she tried to say, 'I love her, so I'll always protect her from you' But once again, nothing came out._

 _The figure laughed. "You are weak, even weaker than poor little Riley."_

The dream ended and Maya woke up yelling, "No!" She startled Riley awake with her cry.

"Maya," Riley yawned, "Are you alright?"

Maya looked at her as she felt tears started to form in her eyes.

Riley noticed them, so she kissed Maya's temple and whispered, "Hey, it's okay."

Maya's expression changed slightly, but the tears didn't go away.

Riley calmly stroked her cheek and aked, "What's wrong? Bad dream?"

Maya nodded slowly. "I tried to protect you, but I couldn't."

"I know you'll keep fighting for me as long as you can, don't worry about it," Riley whispered in her ear.

Maya shivered against her as a few tears ran down her face.

Riley carefully wiped them away and kissed Maya on the nose.

Maya touched her forehead to Riley's.

Riley hummed in contentment pulled her friend closer.

Maya hugged her back, still trying not to cry.

"It's okay, Maya, you're okay," Riley comforted.

A few more tears rolled down Maya's cheeks as she admitted, "I feel like I can't protect you..."

Riley wiped away those tears and continued to stroke her cheek. "Shh, I believe in you."

Maya tightened her grip on Riley's middle and nuzzled into her cheek. "I love you, Riles," she whispered while still nuzzling against her.

"I love you too, Maya." They didn't know how it came to Riley comforting Maya instead of the the other way around, but nonetheless Riley was still willing to help. Riley heard her phone ping again, but she didn't go check it. She cared too much about Maya to even bother.

After a short while, Maya finally calmed down. "Thanks Riley."

Riley smiled. "No problem. I owed you for all the things you've been doing for me."

Maya shook her head. "What I'm doing is free of charge, you don't need to pay me back."

"Well, either way, you're still my best friend, so I'm going to help you anyway."

Maya sighed and silently agreed.

Riley sighed too. "Well we were cuddling, but we ended up falling asleep. So, what do you want to do?"

Maya thought for a moment. "How about a game?"

Riley nodded and grinned. "Sure, it's been a while. What do you want to play?"

Maya grinned back. "Let's play battleship, I'm really good at it."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Of course you pick the only game I suck at."

Maya's smile widened as she replied, "Hey, we cuddled like you wanted to, now it's my turn."

Riley sighed. "Fine, but this time, I'm going to win."


	6. I'll protect you

The bully WILL be revealed in the next chapter, but it is my own character that I have created.

Riley went and got the game so the two of them could play. They got all set up and began to play. Both were lying down on their stomachs and both obviously wanted to win. The only thing was, Riley wasn't exactly good at the game. All of her ships were bunched up in the middle; easy to find.

Maya knew that Riley always did that, so she said other areas for a while so she wouldn't feel bad.

As expected, Riley lost big time, but they both still had fun. That is, until Riley got another text. They decided to actually look this time, that way Maya could provide evidence that it wasn't true, instead of Riley assuming the worst.

Maya sat behind Riley with her chin resting in Riley's shoulder and her arms wrapped loosely around her waist. The text read,

 _"You'll never be ready for the real world, your "friends" will make sure of that."_

Maya hugged Riley closer and whispered, "I'll protect you."

Riley leaned into Maya. "Thanks, peaches..."

"No problem Riles."

Riley nuzzled Maya a little, then kissed her on the cheek.

Maya grinned at the affection and continued, "I'll always be there at your side to protect you and I won't leave your side until I literally can't stand."

Riley laughed. "You're so weird, but I love you."

Maya smiled. "I love you too." Then she poked her friend and continued, "And you're the weird one."

Riley nudged her. "Says who?"

Maya grinned and quickly pinned her to the ground. "Says me," she answered while holding her down.

Riley giggled. "Okay, okay, I get it." As if it was magic, Riley forgot about the bully in less than a minute.

Maya playfully kissed her on the forehead and got off of her.

Riley just layed there for a second, then sat up. "You're still the weird one," she whispered under her breath.

Maya heard her and challenged, "Oh yeah? Try me."

Riley grinned and pinned Maya down. " _You're_ the weird one," she stated with a crooked smile.

Maya smiled back. "Well alrighty then."

Riley's smile widened as she hugged Maya, remaining on the ground.

Maya hugged her back. "Can we just call a truce and say that we're both weird?"

Riley nodded and smiled. Maya grinned back and pushed Riley off of her. "We've got school tomorrow. Do you think you could do it?" she then asked gingerly.

Riley nodded. "I can do it."

"Good. But I'll still be there to protect you."

Riley shrugged. "Nothing has even happened at school, it's only been texts."

Maya looked at her eyes and she replied, "You never know."

Riley sighed. "Well okay, then."

Maya tucked her hand under Riley's chin. "Hey, I promised I'd be there." Then she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Riley couldn't help but grin. "I know, I just feel so helpless sometimes."

Maya stroked her friend's cheek a little. "You're not helpless."

Riley leaned into her touch and softly replied, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Maya smiled. "Everything you've ever done for me. You deserve someone who loves you."

Before Riley could reply, her phone pinged. Another text. Riley sighed and reached for her phone.

Before she grabbed it, however, Maya batted her hand away. "No! You don't need anymore negativity today."

Riley nodded in agreement and leaned back into Maya again.

Maya hooked her chin on Riley's shoulder and smiled fondly.

Riley smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek. "It's already getting late."

Maya sighed. "I know, today's gone by fast. You tired?"

Riley nodded which made Maya laugh a little.

"You've been sleeping all day and you're still tired?" Maya teased.

Riley laughed. "I'm a teenager. Maya, I'm _always_ tired."

Maya playfully poked her playfully. "I'm a teenager too, but you always seem more tired."

Riley said nothing for a while. Finally, she whispered, "Can we just go to bed?"

Maya stood up and grabbed Riley's hands, pulling her up. Before Riley stood to full height, Maya softly kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want," she responding with a smile.

Riley smiled and got up on her bed.

Maya was about to do the, but before she could she remembered something. She walked over to Riley's phone and turned it off completely. No more texts would go through. Then Maya got into bed next to her. "So nobody else can bother you today," Maya softly explained while brushing her knuckles across Riley's cheek.

Riley smiled and leaned into her touch.

Since she liked the attention, Maya didn't stop.

Riley melted and closed her eyes in contentment.

Maya smiled and continued, much go Riley's enjoyment. Finally, Maya stopped and touched her forehead to Riley's.

Riley opened her eyes a little and kissed her nose.

Maya smiled again. "Do you want to sleep now?"

Riley nodded and smiled, closing her eyes with a soft sigh.

Maya got up and turned off the light for obvious reasons, then went back over to Riley. "I love you," she whispered her in ear right before she kissed her cheek goodnight.

Riley smiled. "I love you too."


	7. Bully revealed

Just to clarify, the name of the bully literally came from the randomize button in the Sims 4. Just in case you were wondering.

Riley was scared to go to school. She didn't want to accidentally find her bully and make things worse. She didn't tell Maya about it, even though she promised she would. _'Maya would just worry,'_ she thought to herself. At first, the school day went by like normal, that is, until it was time for Mr. Matthew's class. The topic: Cyberbulling. Riley stomach felt uneasy when she read what the board said.

Maya noticed too and Riley gave her a nervous glance. She hoped this wouldn't effect Riley too badly, but that was a long shot.

When Cory started talking about Cyberbulling, Riley's expression slowly changed. She was listening too intently.

He was saying that Cyberbulling was easy to stop: just don't look at the messages.

Riley couldn't help but feel like a idiot. Right when class ended, Riley dashed out the door, Maya chasing after her. "Riley!" Maya yelled, "Stop!"

Riley skidded to a stop, her cheeks wet with tears. "I'm so stupid, Maya," Riley whimpered.

Maya wiped away her tears and softly assured, "no, you're not, you're one of the smarted people I know."

Riley shook her head. "I mean about the cyberbulling. I'm so stupid."

Maya hugged her close. "It's the bully who's stupid, not you."

Riley hugged her back tightly. "I don't deserve you," she whispered with a shaky smile.

Maya smiled too. "You do, because you actually have a heart." She pulled away and wiped away the rest of Riley's tears, then pressed a quick kiss to Riley's cheek and smiled. "I would stay, but I have to get my to my next class. Too bad we don't have this one together," Maya gently explained.

Riley waved once. "See you later."

Maya nodded and went off to her class.

Riley was starting to feel a little better as she headed off to her class. But then, she saw him.

Scott Henson: what girls would only describe as a heartthrob and what guys would classify as one of the cool kids. 10th grade; already has a bit of a beard. Tall and muscular; good looking, smart. You'd think everyone would like him, right? Wrong. Most people liked Scott, but Riley didn't. He was mean, cruel even. He picked on the people that were perky or smart, which described Riley perfectly.

Unfortunately for her, Scott walked up to her with a sly grin. "Sup, smiley Riley, where you 'best friend,'" he asked, putting air quotes around the words 'best friend.'

"She _is_ my best friend...," Riley responded quietly.

Scott snickered. "yeah right, she just pity's you. Who could ever like someone as perky as you?"

Riley choked back tears as she yelled, "That's not true!"

Scott looked at her and laughed. "Is it?" He then shoved her into a wall after he made sure no one else was around. He smiled a devilish grin and went off to his next class.

Riley slid down the wall in shear sorrow. He best friend doesn't love her. As soon as she knew Scott couldn't see her, she began crying into her hands. It was as if everything was just gone; as if she had nothing.

She stayed there until she heard the bell... for the next class. Yes, Riley Matthews, just skipped class. Everyone started filling into the hallway, so she stood up and put on a fake smile, as if nothing had happened.

Maya was looking for her, confused as of why she wasn't waiting in their usual spot. Then she saw her and immediately realized something was wrong. She ran up to Riley and pulled her away to a quieter place. "Are you okay?" Maya asked softly.

Before Riley said anything about what happened, she whispered, "I'm sorry for being a bad friend..."

Maya looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh Honey, you never were."

That's when Riley broke down. "Scott said that I don't deserve you!"

Maya's expression hardened. "Scott!? Is _he_ your bully?!" Maya practically spit out.

Riley shrugged. "I don't know, but either way he was being really mean."

Maya sighed. "What was he saying?"

"He called me Smiley Riley, put air quotes around best friend when he asked where you were, he said that you just pity me, and that who could ever like someone as perky as me..."

Maya softly kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Riles...I think Scott's the cyberbully..."

Riley whimpered at the thought. "You think so?"

Maya nodded and hugged her close.

Riley hugged her back tightly. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen..."

Maya let Riley go. "What, finding out who the bully is? How is that a bad thing?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I was just afraid it would get worse if I knew who it was."

"Hey, no matter what happens, I'm still here," Maya promised softly.


	8. Never change

Riley looked at her and mumbled, "I'm scared..."

Maya held her hand and whispered, "But I'm right here."

"It doesn't matter! I'm still getting bullied!" Riley suddenly yelled.

Maya cover Riley's mouth and brought her down to the floor. She then pulled her up onto her lap and hugged her close. "Shh, it's okay," she softly reassured in her ear, "I'm sorry that you're going through this."

Riley whimpered quietly and snuggled into her.

"I'll always be there to protect you. Scott won't hurt you anymore," Maya continued as she gently ran her fingers through Riley's hair.

Riley looked at her, eyes watering. "How do you know?"

Maya smiled. "because I'm Maya, and nobody messes with my best friend." The she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Besides, I said whatever you want."

The two didn't have their next class together either, so that meant they had to go their separate ways again. Maya kept telling Riley not to worry; that everything was going to be okay. As Maya walked down the hallway, her hatred for Scott grew. How dare he do that to her little plant! She was about to lose it when she looked up and saw him: the guy that broke her best friend. She felt the anger surge inside of her and she stopped him in the hallway. "Why would you do that?! Why would you break Riley down like that?!" she asked angrily.

Scott just smirked. "Did what? I only told the truth."

Maya only got angrier. "None of what you said was true! I love Riley!"

Scott crossed his arms. "You sure about that?"

Maya finally just lashed out and punched him in the stomach.

Scott laughed. "You really thought you could hurt me? You're weaker than I thought."

Maya didn't know if she should feel angry or hurt.

Scott smirked again. "That's what I thought. As he walked past her, he purposely ran into her shoulder.

As soon as she knew Scott couldn't see her anymore, Maya winced in pain.

He was really strong and he wasn't even trying.

This was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

After school, like usual Maya went over to Riley's house, and she told Riley about her encounter with Scott.

Riley immediately felt bad for all of this and blamed herself.

"It's not your fault you weren't there! Please don't blame yourself," Maya pleaded.

"But since I wasn't there-"

No! Nothing bad physically happened, and I'm honestly glad you weren't there," Maya cut off.

Riley finally just sighed. "Well, are _you_ okay?"

Maya thought about how Scott had hurt he shoulder, then decided to lie to protect her friend. "I'm alright." Riley didn't need to worry about her.

Riley inspected Maya's expression but couldn't see past it, so she assumed that she wasn't lying.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. We just need to let someone know, because we now know for sure who it is."

Riley hesitated, but still agreed. Maya smiled slightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Atta girl."

Riley blushed. "It's not all that."

Maya smirked. "I didn't say it was."

Riley smirked back and pinned her down.

Maya laughed and pushed her off. "You're so weird," "Really? I didn't notice."

Maya rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek. "Never change, Riley."


	9. Scott payback

A little bit of action in this chapter

As soon as Maya had said that, her expression changed.

It went from playful to painful; Riley was still hurting.

Maya got onto Riley's bed and whispered, "Come here, you," while opening her arms expectingly.

Riley jumped her her arms as the two laid beside each other.

Maya immediately pressed a soft and protective kiss to her forehead, allowing it to linger a little for maximum comfort.

Riley choked on sobs as Maya touched their foreheads together.

Maya wrapped then her arms around her waist and pulled her slightly closer.

Riley snuggled against her as she shivered from the tears running down her face.

Maya felt bad. Her little plant didn't deserve this at all. She pecked her on the nose nose and promised, "I've got you, don't worry."

Riley shut her eyes tightly as she tried to hold back tears, but with no prevail.

Maya calmly stroked Riley's cheek. "I love you, Riles. I'm here."

Riley looked into her friend's bright and caring blue eyes. "I can't do this alone..."

Maya kissed her on the forehead. "You won't be alone, I'm here," she whispered into her ear again.

Riley couldn't help but whimper softly.

Maya felt her heart wrench. Her little plant; her best friend, was hurting.

It took a while but Riley finally replied to the earlier comment, "I love you too..."

Maya nuzzled her in response.

Riley tucked her head under Maya's chin as she whispered, "Thank you..."

Maya nodded slowly and rested her cheek on top of Riley head. They layed there for a while, both not wanting to move from the safe place they have created.

Riley had stopped crying, but she stayed snuggled into her best friend.

"Hey, Riles, I promise you, that I'll help you through this. I won't Leave your side."

Riley didn't respond, but she understood loud and clear. Maya was her safe place, and everything would be okay. Scott was no match for their friendship, they were an unstoppable team.

The next day at school, the two friends stayed at each other's side as much as they could, protecting each other. Unfortunately for them, they ran into Scott, but this time, they were together.

"Oh, if it isn't those 'best friends' people won't shut up about," Scott said with a smirk.

Maya growled under her breath. "We _are_ best friends, so just leave us alone already!"

Scott shook him head. "And stop making fun of the weakest people I know? Why would I do that?"

"W-we aren't weak," Riley defended with a noticeable tremor in her voice.

Scott bent down slightly to get to her level. "Are you sure?" After the threat, he decked her right in the jaw.

Riley fell to the ground with a painful yelp.

"Riley!" Maya yelled, both angry and concerned. She helped her up and made sure she was okay. Nothing was bleeding, so she kissed the bruise that was forming and turned back to Scott. "You shouldn't have done that," she growled in a low voice. Before anyone could react, she kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could.

Scott yelled and fell to his knees in pain.

Luckily, right before Scott could strike back, Mr. Matthew's came out to see what was going on. He noticed Scott on the ground and Maya hugging Riley close to her. "What's going in here?" he asked the three of them.

"Scott decked Riley in the jaw! He's also been Cyberbulling her," Maya explained while still holding Riley close.

"This little brat kicked me in the Crotch, I did nothing to deserve this!" Scott yelled out.

Riley yelled back at him, "You did many things to deserve that!"

"Everybody stop," Cory ordered while holding up his hand. He held the bridge of his nose and continued, "Let me get this straight: Maya kicked Scott Because he was cyberbulling Riley? Wait, Riley you didn't was you are being cyberbullied!"

Riley bashfully lowered her head. "I thought it would just go away..."

Cory sighed. "We'll talk later. Scott, your coming with me," he ordered firmly.

Scott growled and obliged, but not before turning to Maya and saying, "you're gonna pay for this!"

Maya just stuck her tongue out at him ad laughed. "Have fun Scott," she mocked with a smirk.

"Maya, you too," Cory then instructed.

Maya looked up at him in surprise. "Me? But I was protecting her."

Cory sighed again. "Well yes, but you still hurt a student."

Maya was about to protest, but she felt Riley kiss her cheek so she didn't.

"Thanks for protecting me,"Riley whispered in her ear.

Maya smiled, then followed Cory.


	10. Final

"Maya, explanation," Cory ordered when they got to the office.

Maya hesitated before explained, "Riley has been cyberbullied for a few weeks now, by someone we didn't think we knew until now. I've been coming over to comfort her about these texts she's been receiving and she's been so sad lately. When I was in my class yesterday, Riley ran into Scott and figured out that _he_ was the bully. I was just protecting my little plant."

She then shot Scott a glare.

Cory looked at her in shock. "Why didn't you tell me or anybody anyone for that matter!? This is a serious matter, Hart."

Maya bowed her head bashfully. "I was just protecting her..."

Cory shook his head and sighed. "That's not being protective, if anything you make things worse. But, even still, I appreciate you being there for my daughter."

Maya looked away in shame as Cory turned towards Scott.

"How do you explain your actions, Henson?"

Scott just smirked. "I'm not scared of you, _little plant_ got what she deserved."

Mr. Matthews jaw tightened. "Well that _little plant_ is my daughter. Even if you aren't afraid of me, you are afraid of the police, aren't you?"

Scott gave a nervous laugh. "Of course not. No-nothing scares Scott Henson."

Maya stiffled a laugh when Scott tried to hide the fact he _was_ scared.

"Two weeks suspension, Scott, and that's not even that bad," Cory firmly proclaimed. Then he turned to Maya and said, "Two day suspension, because you didn't have to go and kick him."

Maya lowered her head as Scott yelled, "That's it!? That's not fair!"

Cory gave him a stern look as he responded, "Well, _she_ didn't cyberbully her best friend, and _she_ didn't talk back to me threatingly. She was being protective and I understand that."

Scott finally just growled and slumped back in his chair.

Maya was both sad and happy at the same time. Riley was safe once again.

Back at the Matthews' apartment...

"How was it?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Two days suspension, two weeks for Scott. You dad even threaten calling the police," Maya carefully explained, trying not to upset her.

"What?! How did you get suspended for protecting me?!" Riley yelled.

"Shh, it's fine," Maya whispered while giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"How?! You're going to be go-"

"Scott will be too, your safe now," Maya cut her off.

Riley looked down. "Sorry..."

Maya smiled warmly. "Don't be, everything is okay now. _You're_ okay."


End file.
